Alcohol abuse causes increased mortality, neurological deficits and a huge cost to society to treat alcoholism, its social and medical consequences. Currently, there are no effective therapies for alcoholism and its neurological consequences. The present grant application proposes a research program to assess the efficacy of estrogens for treatment of the behavioral and neurological consequences of ethanol withdrawal (EW). Based upon our extensive preliminary data that indicate that estrogens reduce withdrawal signs, improve cerebellar-mediated behavioral outcomes and protect cerebellar Purkinje cells of ethanol withdrawn rats, we propose studies to further determine the efficacy and mechanisms of estrogen protection against EW-related neurobehavioral toxicity. We will achieve 5 specific aims in this grant. Specific Aim 1 will determine estrogen effects on the ethanol dependence and the EW phase. Male and female rats will be exposed to 17beta-estradiol (E2) during the dependence versus the withdrawal phase to determine the stage of dependence/withdrawal that is most responsive to estrogens. Specific Aim 2 will evaluate protective effects of nonfeminizing estrogens against neuronal and behavioral deficit in ethanol withdrawn rats. We will employ a novel estrogen, enatiomer-E2 that we have demonstrated to be neuroprotective in vitro and in vivo, but to lack estrogen receptor activity. Specific Aim 3 will determine if estrogens antagonize the pro-oxidant effects of EW by assaying an end product of lipid peroxidation product, malondialdehyde, in cerebellar tissue. Specific Aim 4 will determine if estrogen prevents oxidant-dependent nuclear factor-kappa B (NFrkappaB) activation in ethanol withdrawn rats. Specific Aim 5 will determine the role of estrogen-induced reduction in protein kinase activity and ERKI/2 phosphorylation in the estrogen blockade of nuclear translocation of NFrkappaB during EW. Collectively, the proposed studies will provide new knowledge on the mechanism of estrogen protection from the consequences of EW and determine if estrogens are potential pharmacotherapies for alcoholism and its consequences [unreadable] [unreadable]